User talk:Imouto-tan
Remember to Sign your comments please :P In the words of Josephyr ? ;) Don't worry, I didn't forget ^ ^ I'm Hello I would just like to ask why my ability Psychotic Mind has been added to the candidates for deletion and how I can enhance it to take it off the that category. I would be very grateful for your assistance.Frenzy-77 (talk) 05:32, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Frenzy-77 1) Link. 2) Check the page history if you don't believe the page was empty. As you didn't change it back, I thought you were the one who did it and didn't check farther. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:41, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Honest mistake, it's bound to happen every now and then. Especially for busy admins with tons of edits to check ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 05:48, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello Nastie ! I unfortunately can't have access to the computer this morning, lending it for a good cause. I should be on after lunch though. Have a nice evening, and see you then :) DYBAD (talk) 22:30, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Joining now ^ ^ Sorry for the wait, just finished washing the dishes. DYBAD (talk) 02:37, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsu ! Have a good day too, and see you at lunch/dinner :) DYBAD (talk) 11:59, January 18, 2016 (UTC) You're the best ^ ^ See you :) DYBAD (talk) 12:22, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Is it too similar to Seismokinetic Combat? - What? Supernatural Gunmanship/Archery - As long as you're not planning to make Supernatural version to every Weapon Proficiency. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:01, January 18, 2016 (UTC) How many powers have you created? --Canine-of-change (talk) 19:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Last time: LINK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:09, January 18, 2016 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. * First thing on the Talk-page: When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. ''I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so.'' --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. * First thing on the Talk-page: When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. ''I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so.'' --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Video game mechanics do in fact count as users. Video game mechanics don't count as powers? Since when? a lot of powers on this wiki actually have video game mechanics as power users. if thats actually the case, then sonic should be removed from every power he is a part of, since the only reason why he can move like that is because of video games mechanics. I am not being petty. I actually researched this before I added both characters. I wouldn't have added them otherwise. Besides I don't know any other users other then those two. You really need to back off and think more about what you say Imouto. Since about ninety percent of the users on this wiki either have mentioned being able to use this power, or simply exist as the mechanics of the universe in which they live. Before you yell at me again about being petty or that I don't know what I am talking about, please research the characters yourself. As I am not always going to be available to find the information for you. Also remember that some users on this wiki are from LNs and they only demonstrate there powers in light novels, which have no pictures of them demonstrating there use, and yet they are accepted as valid users. that is all.SageM (talk) 21:25, January 18, 2016 (UTC)SageM As I said before, my curiosity makes me want to know things beyond my business, and someone with my personality, mentality, etc. would not be considered understandable by your standards.--Canine-of-change (talk) 21:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) That sounds fair I suppose.SageM (talk) 22:22, January 18, 2016 (UTC)SageM Wise decision, Natsu :D No one can entirely have what they want in this world, compromises are what makes it a happier place for everyone involved :) DYBAD (talk) 23:06, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsie :) Busy as hell, but doing good ^ ^ What about you ? Great life lesson, takes a while to digest but for the best in the end. DYBAD (talk) 23:40, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Can't say I'm having fun, but things get done ^ ^; A good plan is always preferable to rushing ;) See you in a few minutes :D DYBAD (talk) 00:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Soo... your argument still going on? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, January 19, 2016 (UTC) She would definitely need a very powerful weapon to keep the other nasty leaders at bay, and I can totally see him happily entrusting the sword to her ^ ^ So a Selforge Blade Lawrence scultpted into an individual sword empathically bound to her alone, so that she may uphold her ideals among the Foo Fighters ? Sounds familiar, I wonder who could have possibly said that XD Thank you Natsie ! Commenting on Ritsu before going to bed ;) Have a good day :) DYBAD (talk) 10:13, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Commented Ristu's sheet ;) Hope you enjoy it ^ ^ Time for me to hit the hay now XD DYBAD (talk) 11:22, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Natsu. OneHandedWarrior (talk) 21:03, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsie :) Went to bed a bit late, but slept well enough ^ ^ The schedule is pretty busy today, I'll be on during lunch break for sure, but I'm uncertain if I'll be able to before then. Joining as soon as I reasonably can, and looking for our long talk :D DYBAD (talk) 22:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi It's no worry! ^_^ You didn't hurt. And don't worry over ignoring me either, kind of already used to it ^_^ But I still get to talked to you anyways. OneHandedWarrior (talk) 23:59, January 21, 2016 (UTC) In 4 minutes. OneHandedWarrior (talk) 00:07, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie ^ ^ Have a good day, and see you then :) DYBAD (talk) 11:47, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsie :) I'm well-rested and ready to go ^ ^ See you soon ! DYBAD (talk) 22:42, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi hi :D I can, joining right about now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:30, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi hi Natsie :D Fully rested I am, indeed ^ ^ Tying up a few things at home, I'll be on soon :) DYBAD (talk) 23:31, January 23, 2016 (UTC)